thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Doreus
Queen Doreus is a distant relative of the Nekton Family from Lemuria and the sister of Nereus. She was the last known queen/ruler of Lemuria before it sunk. She fought against a rouge line of people who opposed her and entrusted scientists (later The Guardians) to keep the memory of Lemuria alive until a family member could find it. Appearance Dores had long hair tied up in a small ponytail, with the rest of it shoulder-length. She wore a breastplate that could clip on with one clip and shoulder pads that had curves on them and wore a belt with short shorts. It is unknown if the crown she wore in the episode Lemuria was her actual crown or just a way to find the scepter. It was large, with c-shaped points on it with the Lemurian words for C, D, and F. She held a scepter, and it is also unknown if she carried her Lemurian version of an African mbira with her, or if it was just put on the statue for finding the scepter. Since she is William Nekton's ancestor, it can be assumed that she had dark skin and brown eyes. She may have also looked like Nereus since they were brother and sister. Personality It is unknown what Doreus was like, however she can be assumed to love Lemuria, as she trusted the Scientists (later The Guardians) close to the royal family to keep the memory of it alive until a royal family member could find it. She most likely loved her brother, Nereus, given that fact that they used to play with each other in the Morning Tower, and an entire sculpture of them was built in Lemuria. Relationships Doreus had a strong relationship with her brother Nereus as they used to play together on the Morning Tower, and an entire sculpture of them was built in Lemuria. Doreus' relationship with her kingdom can be assumed to be a strong one. Since Lemuria was a thriving kingdom, it is assumed that Doreus was a capable ruler, keeping everything in order, however, she only had the scepter for a short time, so she may have not done much, and perhaps it was her parents who accomplished so much. Trivia * She is Lemurian royalty * She is the last known member, along with Nereus, of the Lemurian lineage to live in Lemuria and the last known queen/ruler of it * A rouge line of people fought against her (Alpheus' descendants), and the battle was presumably never won as of Lemuria's fate. Additionally, Alpheus is said to be a royal family member, meaning that Doreus may have had cousin's, or an aunt or uncle that didn't like her taking the throne, so they tried to rebel against her with other rouges * It is unknown if she was married, or had any children * Although her sarcophagus was made, she was presumably never put inside it, due to the sinking of Lemuria, as shown when the Nektons locate it, but her body is not in there * Nereus is her brother as shown in the episode The Sceptre of Season 3 * She was probably Nereus' older sister, as most kingdoms are succeeded by the oldest child * She had a soft, whispery voice, with an accent much like Nereus * According to Nereus, she was very musical * She seems to have passed her love of music down to Fontaine Category:Characters